Conventional shelving is normally constructed with premanufactured materials which dictate the spacing between the shelves as well as the length of the shelving. The height of conventional shelving is also limited to the height of the pre-manufactured legs. Also, conventional shelving does not allow the shelves to be extended, other than by constructing a separate and independent shelf structure.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved shelf structure.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a shelf structure which permits the spacing between the shelves to be adjusted anywhere along the length of the leg.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of shelf framing which permits the length of the shelves to be selected as needed.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a shelving unit onto which additional extended shelving units can be easily added.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of universal shelving which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.